


Little Talks

by OkamiShadou98



Series: Lucifer One-shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, rainbow doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShadou98/pseuds/OkamiShadou98
Summary: After the events of "My Brother's Keeper", Lucifer wants to cheer up Ella. And what better way to do that than with doughnuts? Just some nice Ella and Lucifer friendship with a bit of angst cause I can't seem to help myself.
Series: Lucifer One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673098
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erised1186](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/gifts).



> This fic was a request from Erised1186 who asked for an Ella and Lucifer friendship story set around 3x14. This is the first time I've ever written Ella so any feedback on her character would be extremely helpful.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Good afternoon, Miss. Lopez!” Lucifer called jovially as he hip checked the lab door open, hands occupied by the box of pastries he had picked up on his way in. 

Ella looked up from where she was making notes in a manila file folder, evidence bag strewn about in an organized, if somewhat careless appearing, system known only to her. Her look of concentration melted away into excitement at the sight of him. Hopping off her stool, she rushed forward, arms opened in an unmistakable gesture.

“I bought pastries.” Deftly, Lucifer held the box out, creating a makeshift shield to ward off the impending hug.

Fortunately for him, the one thing Ella loved more than hugs was sugar. She screeched to a halt before him and he flipped open the box, offering her first choice of the selection he had picked out.

“Wow Lucifer, these are gorgeous.” Her eyes widened at the sight of so many elegantly decorated doughnuts. “Where did you get these?”

“The owner of ‘The Cooling Rack’, it’s right over on Santa Monica Boulevard if you’re ever interested in visiting, owed me a favor. In exchange for finding her some investors, I get free pastries whenever I please.”

“Man your favors get the best perks. I would kill for free pastries, though my waistline would probably hate me for it.” Her hand hovered indecisively over several possible selections.

The doughnuts really were stunning, one of the reasons Lucifer had granted the favor in the first place. Atop a Boston cream, the chocolate icing dark and shiny as the Corvette after light rainfall, a pattern of golden swirls had been lovingly crafted. The one he had specifically crafted for Ella though was adorned by a rainbow of colors, dusted with a sparkling sugar top.

As he had predicted, the bright colors drew her attention. She picked up the pastry and held it up to her eyes to examine it better with an unfiltered grin of childish delight.

“It’s like a unicorn threw up all over it!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“Is that good?” Lucifer closed the box and set it on the lab table. Vomit, even if it was from a mythical creature, did not sound remotely appetizing.

“It’s fantastic! I’ve never seen so many colors on a single doughnut before. Thank you!” She flung herself around him in a hug, squealing.

“Miss. Lopez, my suit!” He lurched back but she was undeterred, hanging onto him happily.

“See, you’re not the Devil, you’re just a big softy.”

“I assure you, no part of me is soft.” He realized he wasn’t going to be unhanded without giving back so he settled his hand atop her head. It was the same trick he used on Trixie and it worked just as well, Ella withdrawing after holding on for a few moments longer.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you pass out the rest of those bad boys. Seriously, they’re so good, I can’t believe it!”

“Actually, I got the whole box specifically for you.” He took a seat on one of the stools cluttered around the main table.

Ella beamed. “You did? Dude, you’re like an angel!”

“Devil,” he corrected automatically, pushing the box closer to her. “Eat, I insist.”

“Don’t tempt me like that. You know I’m weak around dessert,” she said halfheartedly, already going for another pastry.

Lucifer’s lip twitched, satisfied that his gift had gone over well. He had spent thirty minutes at the bakery, picking out the perfect selection for her.

“You’re not the only one. I had to ward off an attack from Daniel on my way in.” He leaned back, checking the wall clock. Half past ten. That was late enough. He pulled out his flask, taking a generous swallow and then offering some to Ella.

“Dude, your liver is gonna give out if you keep drinking like that!”

“We only live once, Miss Lopez. Well, you do at least. Now, I insist, drink.”

She took the flask from him, taking a small sip as she looked out the window facing the bullpen worriedly. “Man, you’re a terrible influence, you know that?”

“I prefer to think of it as ‘ridding you of those pesky inhibitions’. Though from what I’ve heard, you don’t need my help to have fun.”

Ella gasped in mock horror. “Has Chloe been sharing ladies night adventures with you?”

“Maze, actually. Did you lot really get into a fight in a bloody tiki bar?”

“I think so. We were kinda wasted. All I know is we’re never allowed back.” Her eyes screwed up thoughtfully. “Oh and Linda spent the whole time hiding instead of joining in on the fun.”

“I thought ladies nights were for gossiping about the attractive men in your lives.” He raised a brow suggestively.

Ella smirked, returning to the microscope she had been fiddling with before he’d arrived. “Actually, no one’s ever mentioned you before… except when Maze is calling you stupid.”

“I knew the Detective had horrendous taste in men but you and Linda? Tsk tsk.”

“Oh come on, you’re good looking sure, but not really my type.”

“Excuse me, I’m everyone’s type. Including,” he leaned across the lab table, turning off the microscope, “Miss. Janice Sterling in Records.”

Ella swatted at his hand, looking up. “Wait, I thought Janice was gay? She brought her girlfriend to the Christmas party. She was really sweet too and she’d watched all of the original Star Trek! We talked about it all night.”

“As far as I’m aware, Janice is still firmly enthralled with other women. I was just an exception. A very pleasant exception,” he smirked. “Though I must say, she was surprising. She did this wonderful thing with some nipple clamps-”

“Liiiittle too much detail, my man,” she blanched.

He shrugged, unconcerned. Half of Los Angeles had heard of his prowess in the bedroom. The other half had been fortunate enough to experience it first hand.

Ella returned to work, making notes in a manila folder and periodically looking back to the microscope. “So, why the doughnuts? I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re currently my favorite person right now for bringing them, but Chloe is usually the only one you bring food to.”

He watched her work, one pen in her hand scribbling notes as another forgotten one stuck out from where she’d tucked it behind her ear. Her beaming smile, so conspicuously absent during their last case, was back full force.

“I thought after recent events, a diabetic quantity’s worth of sugar was in order.”

“Recent events?” she repeated, uncomprehendingly.

“With your brother,” he elaborated, “and the possibility of him being a murderer.”

Her face pinched slightly. “Oh yeah, that.”

The room shifted, a creeping coolness settling into the previously warm space. Lucifer glanced up, half expecting to find the AC unit had kicked on, but the familiar clanking and rumbling was absent. He looked back to Ella, who’s smile had become forced, the corners of her mouth tensed as if it were taking all her concentration to stop her lips from down-turning into a frown.

“He’s been cleared though so, no reason to worry.” He grinned expectantly, face falling as her expression did not lighten. 

“Yeah, I guess I should be happy right? It’s just… Jay was always getting into trouble when we were kids.”

“You stole cars,” he pointed out. 

“Allegedly. I was never caught. Jay though, he wasn’t as savvy as the rest of us. We were always cleaning up his mess. There were way too many close calls.” Abandoning her work entirely, she slumped onto one of the stools across from him. “I came to Los Angeles to follow one brother and end up investigating another for murder.”

“Miss. Lopez, I am all too aware of issues between siblings, having a few thousand myself.”

For once, she did not laugh at his Devil reference. Instead, she grimaced. “No offense, but I’m not really in the mood to hear any of your method acting material right now.”

He nodded, not taking offense. It was impossible when she was so gloomy. “You know, I came to Los Angeles for the opposite reason. I wanted to get away from my family, out from under my father’s thumb.”

“I get that. I’ve hardly talked to my parents once since moving. Actually, I wasn’t really talking to them before either.” She shifted, not meeting his eye. “You know, you talk about your dad a lot and… well most of what you say is pretty terrible. Is that all just the method acting or...

“If you’re asking if the bastard kicked me out, yes he did.” He retrieved his flask, taking another healthy drink. He was going to run out by lunch if he kept it up but his hands needed something to do. 

Her eyes softened. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m not. He was a controlling sod and a hypocrite to boot. For all his preaching of forgiveness, turns out the one individual excluded was me.”

“So you haven’t seen him since?”

“Aside from the odd sibling popping up unexpectedly, I haven’t seen any of my family since then. It’s not a loss though, most of them were dreadfully boring types.” He rolled the flask between his hands, the metal cool against his skin.

He wasn’t sure why he was sharing so freely with Ella. Perhaps Chloe being near meant the alcohol was loosening his tongue or maybe it was Ella herself. She was one of the few in the precinct who never seemed to lose patience with him, no matter what biblical mess he spewed out. There were times when even Chloe would leave in frustration but Ella would merely congratulate him on giving another excellent performance.

“That’s… horrible. They never came to see you?” she asked, wide eyed.

“By the time dear old Dad kicked me out, no one was on my side anymore, even Michael.” He winced the moment he said the name, bitter and ashy on his tongue.

“Michael was your brother?”

“Twin, as it so happens. Technically I suppose he is older than myself by a few minutes.”

Was he? It was getting harder and harder to remember these sorts of details as centuries past. He knew Michael was cursed with the same horrific curly hair, though his was a pale blond. What color were his eyes though? Green? Blue?

Or had Gabriel been the one who was blond? It wasn’t Raphael, that much he remembered at least. Maybe both had light hair?

“I can’t imagine being ghosted by your siblings like that. Ricardo did that to me when I came here and it hurt but at least I knew he was safe… mostly.”

“You know, you’ve been an exemplary sister. Uprooting your life for one brother, trying to prove the innocence of another, that’s special.”

She shrugged, blushing at his praise. “It’s what any sibling would do.”

“No,” he said bluntly, “it’s not.

Ella looked like she wanted to ask a question, her mouth was partially opened. Abruptly, she snapped it close again, to Lucifer’s relief. Talking about his family always gave him the urge to destroy things - the hole in the wall of Linda's office could attest to.

“Well,” He rose, straightening his suit. “I best return to the Detective before she begins to worry.”

“Yeah, I have to finish up these results for the Carter case before noon.” She slid off her stool with a little jump.

“Don’t eat all those pastries at once,” he warned, opening the lab door. He had taken only a step when hands wrapped around his midsection from behind, bringing him up short.

“Lucifer, thank you.” Ella whispered, head pressed into the small of his back.

He sighed, looking down to where her hands just managed to link up across his stomach. “Miss. Lopez, I understand family is important to you humans but if it causes such grief, I can’t help but wonder why you don’t simply leave them.”

Her grip on him tightened, definitely wrinkling his shirt. “I know, but I can’t help it.”

“Yes, you are uncommonly kind hearted. It is a unique trait, one I would hate to see used against you.”

She squeezed him one last time before withdrawing, the lab door closing with a quiet click. He turned, watching for a moment as she returned to the evidence bags, rifling through them.

It might be necessary for him to have another little chat with Jay… and Ricardo too. He would make it clear that neither of them were to cause Ella anymore hurt on their behalf. He also expected that both of them began to call her regularly.

Mulling over how best to convince the brothers, he returned to his customary chair by Chloe’s desk. Now that he was thinking about it, the two should also make an appearance at Christmas. Ella shouldn’t have to spend the holidays alone either.

“Uh oh, I know that face. You’re planning something.” Chloe was watching him warily. “What is it?”

“A Lopez Christmas,” he replied absently, pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending a message for Maze to collect some addresses for him.

“Christmas? Lucifer, it’s April. And what does Ella have to do with this?”

“Best to prepare early.” He sent off his message, once again looking over to the forensic lab.

Chloe groaned. “Just… please tell me you’re not doing anything illegal.”

“... Is extorting expensive Christmas gifts out of absentee brothers illegal?”

“Lucifer!”


End file.
